1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal having a touchscreen, and more particularly, to a terminal and a method for providing a see-through input on a touchscreen.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, mobile terminals, such as MP3 players, portable media players, mobile communication terminals, and multimedia game consoles, are provided with a multitasking function. Multitasking may include simultaneous performance of at least two applications. However, conventional mobile terminals which support multitasking generally have different input methods for different applications.
For example, portable media players may have various functions for playing music, reproducing a moving image, for viewing a picture and a file, for receiving radio, and the like. In this instance, when a user listening to music wants to view a picture, the user should terminate the music playing function, return to a menu, and enter a text or picture mode.
To overcome the conventional problem, suggestions have been made to use a separate key for each corresponding mode.
However, as the recent trend of mobile terminals moves toward touch-operated input, touch-operated input user interfaces (UIs) are increasingly used instead of keys.